The invention relates to a screen lining with screen elements arranged next to one another and fastened to sections of a supporting substructure by means of additional plastic sections which hold two lateral edges of adjacent screen elements, run parallel above the sections of the substructure and on their underside have projections fastened with a locking effect to the sections of the substructure.
Such a screen lining is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 3,425,485. In this known screen lining, it is possible for the fastening orifices in the substructure to be opened out, so that secure retention is no longer guaranteed.